Baekhyun's Exam
by JungYoungest
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari Kang Songsaenim yang memergoki tingkah aneh Baekhyun saat ujian berlansung /"Chanyeol-ssi sedari tadi Byun Baekhyun memperhatikanmu"/"PARK CHANYEOL JADILAH PACARKU"/"apa itu anak didikmu, Kang Songsaenim?"/ pada akhirnya Kang Songsaenim lah yang menanggung malunya. Chanbaek! Oneshoot!


Tittle : Baekhyun's Exam

Author : Jungyoungest

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast

Genre : Comedy Romance School Life

Rated : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My Second Chanbaek's Fanfic

Maaf jika ada kesamaan. Sebagian atau seluruhnya

Jung tidak pernah dan tidak bermaksud buat plagiat ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita susun strategi" suara Irene memecah keheningan kelas. Semua mata langsung menatap kearah Irene yang telah berdiri diatas kursinya

"Percuma saja" Lirih Krystal. "Kita tidak bisa berbuat lebih selain mengerjakan soal dengan tenang"

"Dengarkan aku dulu Krystal Jung" Suara Irene meninggi. Kelas semakin hening karena ulahnya.

"Kita masih bisa memakai cara jadul yang biasa kita lakukan" ucap Irene

"Beruntunglah bagi kalian yang berada di kelas 1-4 ataupun kelas 1-5" Cibir Baekhyun. "Bagaimana dengan yang berada di kelas 1-1, 1-2, ataupun 1-3? Orang jenius seperti mereka tak suka hal yang berbau kecurangan" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang amat frustasi

"Kita bisa memfoto jawaban kita lalu kita share di Grup Chat kelas kita" usul Kyungsoo

"memang kita boleh membawa ponsel ke kelas?" kali ini Jongdae lah yang bersuara.

"jika hari biasa pasti boleh. Tapi jika sedang ujian aku tak menjamin" Ucap Irene

"Kita lakukan cara apa saja. Masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi untuk belajar. Ayo kita kembali kekelas" Yixing selaku ketua kelas membubarkan rapat dadakan yang diadakan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Genggaman Baekhyun pada tangan Kyungsoo semakin erat saat mereka memasuki kelas 1-1, tempat mereka melaksanakan ujian. Ini semua karena kebijakan kepala sekolah yang telah mengetahu aksi saling contek yang terjadi dikelas Baekhyun. Biasanya disaat seperti ini, Baekhyun akan saling berbagi jawaban dengan temannya yang lain. tapi sekarang? rasanya mustahil karena teman-teman Baekhyun disebar di lima kelas berbeda.

"Tenang saja Baek. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Baekhyun beberapa kali lalu berjalan menuju tempatnya.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Benar kata Kyungsoo, Ia harus tenang dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dengan penuh percaya diri, Ia berjalan menuju tempatnya.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Masih tersisa 10 menit lagi. itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk belajar. Apalagi mata pelajaran yang akan diujikan di jam pertama adalah Matematika. Bukan Baekhyun mau menyombongkan diri, Tapi ia selalu meraih Nilai terbaik dikelasnya dalam pelajaran Matematika. Otaknya tak terlalu bebal dalam pelajaran hitung-hitungan.

Baru saja Baekhyun membuka buku matematikanya, Kang Songsaenim sudah memasuki kelas terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya waktu yang berjalan begitu cepat atau Kang Songsaenim saja yang terlalu rajin?

"masukkan buku kalian pada tas kalian. Saya akan membagikan soal beserta lembar jawabannya" ucap Kang Songsaenim

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu memasukkan buku matematikanya kedalam tasnya. Sebelumnya ia mencium terlebih dahulu buku matematikanya. entah untuk apa ia melakukan hal aneh seperti itu.

Kang Songsaenim mulai membagikan soal matematika beserta lembar jawabannya. Baekhyun tak langsung mengerjakannya saat ia telah dapat soal beserta lembar jawabannya. Ia membacanya lebih dulu lalu tersenyum aneh.

10 menit kemudian

Baekhyun masih santai. Ia masih bisa tersenyum dan sesekali bernyanyi lagu-lagu favoritnya

15 menit kemudian

Wajah Baekhyun sudah mulai berubah menjadi kusut. Tak ada senyum. Tak ada yang menyanyi. Hanya ada suara Baekhyun yang menggerutu tak jelas

20 menit kemudian

Baekhyun frustasi. Baekhyun menyerah. Tuhan berilah pertolongan pada Hamba mu ini

25 menit kemudian

"psst Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Seulgi yang duduk didepannya. Baekhyun memakhlumi Seulgi yang enggan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap kearahnya. Kondisi saat ini tak memungkinkan seulgi untuk melakukannya.

Tuk

Seulgi melempar lipatan kertas yang tepat jatuh diatas mejanya.

"Catat lalu berikan pada teman kita yang lain. kekasih ketua kelas kita lah yang memberikannya" ucap Seulgi pelan

Wajah Baekhyun yang semula kusut kini berubah menjadi berseri-seri. Buru-buru Ia menyalin jawaban yang ada pada kertas contekan kelembar jawaban miliknya. Setelah ini ia harus memeluk Yixing dan berterima kasih pada Junmyeon yang kebetulan adalah anak kelas 1-1.

Srekk

Bodohnya Baekhyun yang tak sengaja merobek kertas contekannya disaat gentings eperti ini. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu menulis ulang jawabannya dikertas lain yang ia gunakan sebagai coret-coretan. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi kearah kanan. Ia telah bersiap melemparkan kertas contekannya pada Irene yang hanya selisih satu meja darinya.

Namun, waktu seakan terhenti saat matanya malah mentap seorang siswa yang duduk dipojok kanan, tepat disebelah kiri Irene. Kalau tak salah namanya Park Chanyeol dan dia cukup populer dikalangan para siswi dan songsaenim yang masih melajang. Wajahnya yang rupawan dan tingg badannya yang berlebihan menjadi nilai plus bagi Chanyeol.

Tapi, Baekhyun tak tahu Chanyeol bisa setampan ini saat dengan serius. apalagi efek Cahaya yang menembus dari jendela kelas dan mengenai wajah Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun makin jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Park Chanyeol.

setelah hampir satu menit Baekhyun mematung, Ia pun melemparkan kertas contekannya. Namun, bukan kearah Irene yang telah memasang wajah penuh harap. Tapi kertas contekan itu malah mendarat pada meja Chanyeol.

Irene menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia memaki-maki Baekhyun tanpa suara namun Baekhyun tak meresponnya sama sekali. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum-senyum aneh. dan Irene baru sadar jika Baekhyun tidak sedang melihatnya melainkan kearah—Chanyeol. Irene yakin Baekhyun memandangi lelaki yang berada disamping kirinya.

"Ekhem Chanyeol-ssi sedari tadi Byun Baekhyun memperhatikanmu" ucap Kang Songsaenim.

Baekhyun langsung menempelkan wajahnya pada mejanya sebelum ia menjadi bahan tontonan teman-temannya. suara tawa teman-teman sekelasnya membuatnya mau tak mau harus menutupi kedua telinganya.

"Songsaenim" Panggil Chanyeol seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi kepalanya sendiri.

"ya, ada apa Chanyeol-ssi?" Kang Songsaenim berjalan menghampiri meja Chanyeol.

"ada yang melemparkan ini padaku" Chanyeol memeberikan kertas contekan yang tiba-tiba saja ada dimejanya.

Kang Songsaenim membaca isi kertas yang merupakan kertas contekan. Irene sudah menutupi wajahnya dengan soal sedangkan Baekhyun kembali menatapi Chanyeol dengan senyuman aneh.

"Byun Baekhyun"

Uhuk uhuk

Baekhyun tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat Kang Songsaenim memanggil namanya.

"berdiri didepan sampai istirahat selesai" titah Kang Songsaenim.

Baekhyun langsung bangun dan berjalan kedepan kelas. tak masalah jika harus berdiri berjam-jam di depan kelas jika ia bisa melihat Chanyeol dengan jelas dari sini.

"Tinggal 10 menit lagi" ucap Kang Songsaenim

Semua siswa dan siswi langsung panik dan buru-buru menjawab soal yang belum mereka kerjakan. Yang paling panik adalah Irene. Sedangkan teman sekelas Baekhyun yang lain sudah santai-santai.

10 menit kemudian

"waktu habis. kumpulkan sekarang" titah Kang Songsaenim

Satu persatu siswa maupun siswi mulai beranjak dari kursinya untuk mengumpulkan soal ulangan. Hanya Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di mejanya. Ia lebih memilih menitipkannya pada Irene.

"Songsaenim" panggil Baekhyun

Kang songsaenim yang tengah membereskan lembar jawaban menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "Ada apa Baek?"

"tolong ganti hukumanku menjaid berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 5 kali" pinta Baekhyun

"kenapa?"

Jari telunjuk Baekhyun yang kanan menunjuk kearah Chanyeol. "dia tak mau melihat kearahku sama sekali. bahkan dia menitipkan lembar jawabannya beserta soalnya pada Irene" ucap Baekhyun

Waktu seakan berhenti setelah Baekhyun berucap seperti itu. semua mata menatap tak percaya kearah Baekhyun. Kelas pun menjadi hening

"silahkan jika itu maumu" ucap Kang Songsaenim.

Baekhyun langsung berjalan keluar kelas untuk melaksanakan hukumannya. lima putaran tak akan membuatnya lelah. Ia sudah terlalu sering menerima hukuman seperti ini.

"anak itu benar-benar tak tahu malu" ucap Kang songsaenim setelah Baekhyun meninggalkan kelas.

"urat malu Baekhyun telah putus sejak lahir songsaenim" timpal Seulgi.

.

.

.

.

.

"dua kali lagi" ucap Baekhyun disela-sela acara berlarinya.

Bakhyun mempercepat larinya. Ia ingin segera menikmati waktu istirahatnya. Tenaganya telah terkuras untuk berfikir dan berlari.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN SEMANGAT !" teriakan Kyungsoo terdengar dari pinggir lapangan.

"BAEKHYUN, AKU AKAN MENCEKIKMU NANTI" kali ini teriakan Irene yang terdengar dari lantai dua.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul disela sela acara berlarinya. Tinggal satu sedikit lagi.

"AKU SELESAI KANG SONGSAENIM" teriak Baekhyun pada Kang Songsaenim yang memandanginya dari lantai dua, Tepat disebelah Irene.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" panggil Chanyeol

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dengan sebotol air mineral yang berada ditangan kanannnya.

"Untukmu" Chanyeol menyerahkan sebotol air mineral yang ia bawa pada Baekhyun. Dengan senang hati, Baekhyun menerimanya.

"maafkan aku" lirih Chanyeol

"maaf? Untuk apa?"

"kau dihukum seperti ini karena aku"

"tidak masalah aku sudah sering seperti ini"

"kau tahu, aku sangat malu saat Kang songsaenim berkata bahwa kau meperhatikanku. Apalagi mendengar alasanmu memilih berlari mengelilingi lapangan"

Baekhyun terkekeh.

"aku tak tahu kalau kau pemalu"

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya. "karena aku tak menunjukkannya"

"jadi.."

"jadi apa?"

"maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Chanyeol tercengang. siswa bertubuh pendek dengan rambut berawrna cokelat terang yang saat ini berdiri didepannya baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya. Ini semua terlalu cepat sungguh.

"PARK CHANYEOL JADILAH PACARKU"

Satu sekolah hening akibat teriakan Baekhyun yang begitu keras. semua mata langsung tertuju pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?" Baekhyun malah balik menyodorkan sebuah pertanyaan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nampak berfikir sejenak. Ia pun menganggukan kepalanya di menit ketiga. detik itu juga Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol yang telah resmi menjadi kekasih barunya.

Riuh tepuk tangan serta surakan terdengar dari mana-mana. Teman-teman Baekhyun adalah yang terhebong. Sedangkan Kang Songsaenim selaku wali kelas Baekhyun hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kang Songsaenim, apa itu anak didikmu?" tanya Jung Songsaenim yang telah berada disamping Kang Songsaenim.

"bu..bukan"

Setelah ini Kang Songsaenim harus meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun karena tak mengakuinya didepan calon suaminya—ekhem maksudnya Jung Songsaenim.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

.

Detik-detik mau ukk malah kepikiran buat Fanfic beginian

Ide Fanfic ini tercetus saat Jung sedang mendengarkan lagu A-pink My My

Tapi Fanfic ini gak ada sangkut pautnya sama Lagunya A-pink

Jung belum ngesearch Indo translatenya soalnya xD

maaf juga kalau banyak typo xD Ngeditnya secepat kilat :v

awalnya juga mau dibikin GS tapi gagal masa u.u

Sekian cuap cuap Jung yang aneh xD

Terakhir, Ayo review dong kak hehehe


End file.
